Kurumu Kurono
Kurumu Kurono is a Succubus and one of the most beautiful girls at Yōkai Academy, One of her goal was to take Tsukune from Moka. Despite her numerous sexual advances towards Tsukune, in actuality Kurumu is a very innocent character and genuinely yearns for Tsukune's love. It is said that should Tsukune not pledge his love for Kurumu, she will die, as the source of life is love for a succubus, coming from their destined ones. In Rosario + Vampire Appearance Kurumu has light ocean blue hair, tied back and a purple ribbon headband with one star on each side. She has deep purple eyes and thick eyelashes. She wears a plain long - sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, and a pale yellow ocher coloured vest with the light brown checked skirt. She wears white leg warmers and plain black dress shoes. Personality As a succubus, Kurumu has excellent abilities in seduction and takes great pride in them. She is well liked by most of the boys in her school, but fell in love with Tsukune when he saved her from inner Moka. Kurumu initially acted cold and arrogant, only interested in repopulating the succubi and controlling boys, but in truth she is very kind-hearted. After being saved, Kurumu tells Tsukune that he is her one true love and will try to make Tsukune love her without her succubus power. She often teases the rest of the girls on how their breasts don't compare to hers. She teases Yukari by saying how small her breasts are and that Tsukune wants a more 'full/mature' girl. With Mizore, she calls her 'stalker women' and 'snow skank'. She doesn't tease Moka as meanly as the rest, but does push her aside when she is with Tsukune and is flirty with him when she is around. As a running gag, she tends to seduce Tsukune by rubbing her breasts against him, which she does often, or hugging him between her breasts and wants him to feel how soft they are, which suffocates him. She is very confident in her sex appeal and always states how they're bigger than Moka's, showing superiority issues on her part When Kokoa suggests that Kurumu use her Charm/Allure power to win Tsukune, Kurumu states that she vowed to never use the Charm again to win him. When Kokoa asked her why, Kurumu said, "You'll understand, when you fall in love." To which Kokoa said she was unusually pure hearted compared to other Succubi, prompting Kurumu to blush heavily, suggesting that when someone notes her pure hearted behavior, she's very shy of it. Powers and Abilities Powers As a Succubus, Kurumu has a wide array of powers and abilities such as: *'Flight:' As a Succubus, Kurumu has the natural ability of flight. *'Superhuman Strength:' Kurumu has notable strength, being able to slice trees in half with her claws and carry multiple people at once. *'Allure': Being a succubus, Kurumu possesses powers of Allure, which she can use to hypnotize males. This technique, however, only seems to last a few minutes. *'Claws:' Kurumu's claws can easily cut through trees and enemies with ease. *'Illusions:' Later on, Kurumu displays further powers, employing the use of strong illusions to wrap vines around a slug Yōkai, Nagare Kano, who was blackmailing her in order to take ecchi pictures of her, defeating him completely. Despite being sealed, Inner Moka was stunned that Kurumu displayed such power because the use of illusions are usually displayed by the higher ranked succubi. *'Enhanced Allure:' As a Succubus who can use Illusions, Kurumu has displayed the ability to affect an entire crowd of males with her Allure. Unlike her original Allure, this display hypnotized Tsukune for several hours. *'Mind Entering:' Recently, she has shown her ability to travel into people's minds via her tail. Its revealed that she can't stay in the dream too long or it will exhaust her body. Later, she shows that she can enter a person's mind with a kiss, like she did with Tskune to bring his soul back. *'Barrier Entering:' When Tohou Fuhai said he was going to kill Tsukune, Kurumu managed to force herself through his barrier. This is especially interesting as that barrier was set to kill anything that tried to get through it. Abilities Basic Witchcraft: In the second manga series, she is learning basic witchcraft to help with the strength of her illusions along with Mizore. Hand to Hand Comatant: Like Mizore, she was also trained by Ginei during the summer break in hand-to-hand combat in an effort for the two to become strong enough to overcome Inner Moka in a fight. Updates in Other Worlds Chuckle City/Clown World * Has the usual clown makeup with ** blue lipstick ** frizzy dark blue hair afro ** Wing shaped balloons ** Scarf Tail Sitcom World * Has the role of Housewife/Mother Atlantica * Known as a Jellyfish Mermaid Great Pirate Era * Has a bounty of at least 130 berries * Known as the Marine Siren Category:Rosario + Vampire characters Category:Monsters Category:Succubus Category:Flying characters Category:Former Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fighters Category:Demons Category:Martial Artists Category:Idiots Category:Teenagers Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Lovers Category:Females Category:TV Show characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Darkness Category:Daughters Category:School students Category:Good Darkness Category:Kind heroes Category:Bullies Category:Cheaters Category:Hybrids Category:Flying heroes Category:Heroines Category:Weapon Masters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Funimation characters Category:Shonen Jump characters Category:Destructive characters Category:Deuteragonist Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters Category:Eerie (class) Yo-Kai Category:Clowns Category:Actors & Actresses Category:Mermaids Category:Sea Creatures Category:Pirates Category:Tranformed characters Category:Aliens